A Tiny Problem
by Rosie2009
Summary: Donna has created a tiny problem for Bruce and Diana. What will happen? Diana Prince x Bruce Wayne or Wonder Woman x Batman. Nothing do I own of DC Comics. Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Pure bliss was what Diana was feeling. The wonderful feeling of Bruce's lips against hers was amazing. At that time, her back was pressed against one of the walls in the laboratory and Bruce's hand was on her hip. She was thoroughly enjoying it that was for sure. Unfortunately, they were about to have a little visitor.

"Hey, Di? You in- woah! Holy Hera!" Bruce pulled away from Diana quickly. Diana's lips regained that longing for Bruce. Diana then looked to see who it was that deprived her of such a sweet thing. Her eyes widened. It was her sister. Diana stammered for a moment and finally managed to speak.

"Donna, go to my room and don't talk to anyone on the way there. I'll be there in a minute." Diana turned to Bruce. "Bruce, I'm sure that-"

"It's all right, Diana. I'll be in the Batcave if you need me," Bruce said as he quickly left the room. Diana sighed. Why couldn't he get over his paranoia and let everyone know that they were dating. It wasn't as if someone was going to try to break them apart. Diana finally came back to Earth so to speak and headed out of the laboratory and toward her room.

When she opened the door, she caught Donna playing with the Lasso of Truth. Donna was rattling off about a million things that she had done.

"I was the one who farted in that meeting last week. Today, I lied to Barbara because I didn't want to go to her house. It's so geeky in there!" Diana then yanked the Lasso of Truth off of her. Donna blinked a few times and smiled up at her sister guiltily. "Sorry about that."

"It's alright," Diana responded. Then she helped her sister onto the bed and sat down.

"So what's the story with you and Batman?" Diana gave Donna a look.

"I don't think that you're in any position to be asking me questions."

"I guess not," Donna replied.

"Do you promise not to tell anyone about this?" Diana put an extremely stern look on her face so that Donna would know she was serious about what she was saying.

"I'll try really hard not to," Donna answered as she sighed.

"Good. And whatever you do, don't tell Supergirl. I've heard that she is an extreme gossiper." Donna nodded and gave a salute. Diana let a relieved smile creep on her face. The secret was safe with her sister. Hopefully.

 **Hi, guys! This is going to be a 3 to 4 chapter story or, at the most, a 5 chapter one. I will update frequently on this story in order to finish it so I can continue my other story, "Wonder Bat." Have a wonderful day and enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, as Diana was walking through the hallways, she saw Green Lantern whispering something to Aquaman. Then, when Aquaman looked up and saw her, he elbowed Green Lantern in the ribs and they both straightened up and made loud conversation about how good the coffee was in the Watchtower. Diana frowned. It was almost as if they didn't want her to know what they were speaking of. She shrugged that thought off though, because she always tried to think the best of her teammates. As she grew closer to where Batman was stationed for duty, she caught sight of Huntress talking in a hushed voice to Black Canary. They were in such deep conversation that they hadn't noticed she was there. She used this to her advantage. Diana crept up behind them and listened.

"You aren't serious! She's with _him_?! He is such a bad boy and she is such a-"

"Good girl. Yea, I know. But we all knew it would happen one day. They always have had a spark between them," Huntress said to Canary. Diana furrowed her brows. Surely they were not talking about her and Bruce.

"I guess you're right. Still, Batman and Diana? I just know that their fights will have to be interesting. Batman easily losing his patience, then Diana wringing his neck as he dies complaining about how she should've left him to his brooding." Diana's eyes widened and she felt anger growing in her chest. She had trusted her sister and Donna still betrayed her. She quietly left the two girls and began to fly quickly through the hallways. Diana's sister was staying with her for a week or two until she went back to the Young Justice team.

Diana arrived at her room and opened the door with such force, she almost ripped it off its hinges. Donna was sitting on her bed across from Diana's and at Diana bursting through the door, she looked up in surprise at her sister.

"I've been intending to find you. We have a tiny problem, you see," Donna said with a guilty look covering her face. Diana stomped over to Donna and looked her straight in the eye.

"You told her even when I specifically asked you not to. What exactly do you have to say for yourself?" Donna cringed back in guilt.

"I promise I didn't mean to! I was trying so hard not to tell her that I think she sensed something was off and she literally interrogated me! What was I supposed to do?" Diana's anger died away some. She sighed and sat down beside Donna.

"What am I going to do? Bruce is going to be furious when he finds out. He took it better than I thought he would when Flash found out, but that was because no one believed Flash's story of how we were 'making out,' as he so insensitively put it. Now that the whole Justice League has found out, he's going to be livid and what I'm really afraid of is that he'll think I let you tell everyone. Then he'll," Diana trailed off. Donna nodded and put her hand on Diana's shoulder in quiet understanding. Diana looked down at her feet. Suddenly she heard Donna gasp. Diana quickly looked up to see the cause of her sister's surprise. She saw a huge smile on Donna's face.

"I've got an idea."

 **Hey, everyone! I hope you guys like it so far! And for those who have read and are waiting on a chapter of "Wonder Bat," I will update on that story soon! Have a glorious day!**


	3. Chapter 3

Diana flew toward where Bruce was working. In order to execute their plan, Diana had to inform him of the plan. As she flew, Diana's thoughts wandered to what they were supposed to do.

Donna had planned for Bruce and Diana to fake a fight and for them to "break up." Diana just hoped that Bruce wouldn't break up with her for real before she could explain.

Diana was at the doorway. She peeked in and saw him typing on a computer. She sucked in a breath and walked toward him. Exactly when she was right behind him he turned to face her. To be honest, it surprised her a bit. Her front was pressed against his torso. Diana stared into the lenses of the cowl trying to determine whether or not he was angry. After she decided that she couldn't get anything from the cowl, Diana looked at his posture. It didn't seem as stiff as it usually was when he became angry. She heard him take in a breath to say something.

"Diana, it's all right. It was going to happen eventually. I'm ready to publicize our relationship if you are. Are you?" He asked as he gently brought his hand to the side of her face. Diana was baffled. Did he take some anger-management classes or something? She figured that he would blow up when he heard the news. Diana leaned her face into his palm and put her hand on his.

"Are you sure about this?" He thought on that for a minute then he pulled her hand gently to his lips.

"Yes." Diana smiled at him.

"Good because I'm ready." With that, she leaned up to him and kissed him.

Diana was so happy that he wasn't angry with her and that they wouldn't have to hide anything anymore. She hated keeping secrets from her teammates.

" _Ahem_. Are we interrupting something?" A voice called out. They broke away from each other and looked. It was Supergirl, Black Canary, Huntress, Donna, and several other superheroes.

"Because it sure looks like we're interrupting something," Black Canary said with a smug grin on her face. Behind Canary, Donna's eyes were as big as saucers and she started motioning for Bruce and Diana to fight. Just as she was in the middle of her crazy hand motions, Huntress turned and saw her.

"Why are you flapping your hands like a chicken in misery?" Huntress said as everyone turned to look at Donna. Donna smiled, blushed, and put her hands behind her back.

"No reason," she responded. Everyone rolled their eyes and turned back toward the two superheroes in the middle of the room.

"So?" Supergirl asked with one eyebrow raised. Black Canary still had that smug look on her face and Donna face-palmed. But, to everyone's surprise, Bruce stepped forward and cleared his throat to speak.

"As you have all found out from the worst gossip in the whole League, Diana and I are a couple." At that, everyone cheered. Bruce raised his hand for silence. Everyone quieted down to hear what he had to say. "I expect none of you to bother Diana or me about this constantly. Although I know you all won't listen to me. Now, if everyone will excuse me, I have to get back to duty." Bruce turned and began typing on the computer again. Everyone started heading out the door and talking all at the same time.

"Dang, I should've believed Flash," Green Lantern said to Aquaman as they walked out.

"Now that was interesting," Black Canary said to Huntress. Supergirl just grinned the whole way out and dragged Donna behind her, probably to question her further about Diana and Bruce. When everyone left, Diana placed her hands on Bruce's shoulders and lowered her mouth to his ear.

"You did well." He smirked.

"Thank you. But everyone who just witnessed that will be having extreme issues getting into their bathrooms for a while." Diana looked closer at the screen of the computer and saw that Bruce had hacked into the controls for the rooms in the Watchtower.

"Bruce." He looked up at her and smiled.

"I love you."

"I love you too, you crazy man."

 **Hey, everybody! I hope you liked this story! If you want more BMWW check out "Wonder Bat," "Truth or Dare," "Selfies," and "Ice Breakers." They all occur before this story and I suggest reading them in the order that I named them. It will make more sense to you that way. LOL** **Bye!**


End file.
